yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Night Club Uii/Unused text
textlist.exe has lots of unused text, some of which is very interesting. However, a bit of these can be considered NSFW. 00 - Crashes when loading (Bowser's Castle) 01 - The area used on the game's boxart 02 - marie_city 03 - smallcity 04 - Mario City from the original game 05 - Mushroom City from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 06 - Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 07 - Loads a map named "A City" 08 - Vabam 09 - Nartyork 10 - Silam 11 - Jameston 12 - Lameston 13 - Crashes when loading (Repo Beach) 14 - Repo City 15 - Lallas 16 - Karlsholm 17 - Jallas 18 - Jabam 19 - Crashes when loading (Vachel Baid) 20 - Tokway 21 - Kattviken 22 - Titanic Tyccon A commented-out map select, by Olkov Armiv. To better understand the meaning of the text above: * The numbers are actually hexadecimal, but the "A to F" part is missing for reasons unknown. * Bowser's Castle is the one from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Tokway is one of the names of the area seen in this photo. Fact is, it's a commune of Liveoytte. * Titanic Tyccon should be Titanic Tycoon. In fact, Vanalker recorded a few clips which shows what would be later on known as Titanic Tycoon. TRAMSAPA TRAMSAPA TRAMSAPA A word that kkrillepapa once sent to Vanalker. Hälsa på nya personer, döda vem som helst och ta sönder allt. Seems that it has to do with Vanalker's father, although he would only do the first if interested. Gungvalamasten säger "TRAMSAPA" till Belkin Belkin in this case is actually Belkin_N_Wireless_502076, a wireless Belkin network that Vanalker was often connected to until 2017. Johnnie vill bli en mördare men det går som idioter "Johnnie" is Vanalker's father's first name. Hello! Here we have our car, a Black Jeep Commander. It has a fake radio. This line is assigned to actor D_58238328 (Koopa Troopa). It never appears, though. This car actually exists in the game! Its initial name is clubcar. A header known as "misc." contains the following: Blast your ememies in your head! Press A to blast your car! Blasted heads and houses will be destroyed forever. The word "blast" was actually taken from "Blast Corps", a 1997 video game by Rare. Thinking of you? Then, a paintbrush will be downloaded. This car is a bonus. Get it yourself on the wheel! Play guitar on your car!!!! Why not speel like me? You can change your character if you want. From Yoshi to unknown people. No idea where this was meant to be used. Mario City 7 7 The game's original name. Was supposed to appear on the menu. Lanker: Please return! Your fuel is out of range! Michael Vommer: Out of range. I think I'll steal the fuel. It seems that, originally, the fuel could not be used anywhere. This was scrapped, though, as the initial release instead uses the so called "don't go out of range". THESE ARE NOT IN-GAME A line that's used to tell the game what text to never load in-game. Radio stations All this text was added in a post-release version from June 2012. RADIO 4782: WE DIDN'T MESSAGE IT. BEING IT BY JAIM PAL PÅSSAISION IS VERY VERY GOOD, I'M GLAD IT IS LIKE THAT. MARIO CITY 7 IS A SANDBOX, YOU CAN BUILD WHATEVER YOU WANT DON'T JUST PLAY, WHILE THE GAME IS UPDATING, YOU CAN TAKE A BREAK Mario City 7 is mentioned by name here. Meant to be spoken by t$hacker. RADIO 4783: THE NAME'S RADIO. RADIO 4783 YOU KNOW, JAMES BOND SUPPORTS THIS RADIO STATION Meant to be spoken by t$hacker. RADIO 5621: BEING IT Meant to be spoken by Lanker. RADIO 8748: THE BLUE HAS GOT IT'S LIGHT. LET'S CLOSE THE STORE. THE STORE HAHA WORLD. LAUGH THE MUCH YOU WANT Meant to be spoken by t$hacker. RADIO 9999: THIS IS THE LAST RADIO STATION YOU ARE LISTENING ON. YOU GOT IT? TOMORROW THE GAME WILL BE DIFFERENT YOU CANNOT GO FAR BEYOND THIS RADIO STATION Meant to be spoken by t$hacker. GLOBE TELEVISION: Globe Television You cannot go to radio station 9999. We are very sorry, but that's it According to the game's code, "globetv_radio" should play this, but the radio station does not exist, and thus it fails. t$hacker was meant to say this. Prototype text. The first line implies the player had to select a map within a certain limit or otherwise something bad would happen. What the text roughly means.